The Phoenix
by AgentHanstran511
Summary: An orphaned enemy from SHIELD taken in for her help, but will Phoenix help the people who were after her,or will trouble stir up in the headquarters?
1. Chapter 1

**yeah yeah! new story update yo...**

**im watching a nice movie marathon of both fantastic four and both iron man movies!**

**so like enjoy the story and junk**

**Enjoy!**

**-agenthanstran511-**

******Chapter** **1: The Orphan**

"Stop that thief!" The guy I just "borrowed" some fruit from shouted, apparently borrowing and not giving back is frowned upon in the farmers market. The cops tried to stop me, but I kicked their butts easy enough. I smirked and hid in a back alley with my dinner.

I was an orphan, no family, no friends, no home... well actually I built a tree house in the woods and made a pretty good amount of money selling stolen goods to the black market, I was so good that the cops didn't know who I was and they never caught me. Tonight I planned on robbing a jewelry store, all I had to do was hack into the security system, shut it down, and the jewels were as good as mine.

I hid in the jewelry store, under some boxes, in the security room. The security guard had just set the alarm and left, time to put my plan into action. I sprung out from underneath the boxes and hacked into the system, unlocking the doors and shutting down the systems. I loaded my bag with a whole bunch of rings from the back and made my way to the showroom. once there, I took all of the diamonds, rubies, emeralds, and sapphires that caught my eye, I smiled at my success and how much money I was going to make.

I made my way outside but stopped when I heard a noise in the bushes, quickly I ran off down an alley way, someone following close behind. I climbed up an emergency exit to an apartment building, then jumped along the rooftops, my chaser not even stopping.

After a few minutes I jumped off a building and landed on the sidewalk, the person chasing me was mimicking my moves. When I ran by an alley way I tripped and was shot in the leg by something,

"I got her." A woman's voice said, it was starting to fade as I got sleepy,

"She's just a kid." My chaser, who was a guy, said. I didn't get to see their faces because I passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Another update before i go to bed? duh...**

**thanks to SwifteForeverandAlways for the review**

**so... if something doesnt make sense just comment... i wrote this on kindle fire so... yeah**

**and dont forget about my poll... please :(**

**anyway...**

**Iron Man forever!**

**Enjoy!**

**-AgentHanstran511-**

**Chapter 2: Welcome to SHIELD**

The next day I woke up in a cell, but it wasn't a jail cell, his one was different. I sat up on the bed and looked around, there was a bedside table a glass of water on it and a camera in the corner of the room. I took the water and drank it down, right after i sat the glass down the door opened,

"Good morning." a middle aged man said, "My name is Agent Phil Coulson, and you are to address me as that, now please come with me." I stood up and walked over to him. He grabbed both my wrists and slapped handcuffs on me, I looked at him, "Yes, they are necessary." he said and led me out of the room.

He led me down the hall and then down another, people walked past but didn't take much notice to me. Coulson opened the door to a room where there was a couple of chairs and a table, "Sit there, Director Fury will be in in a couple of minutes." I sat in a chair and waited while Coulson walked out.

A few minutes later a tall African American man with an eye patch on his left eye walked in, "You've been a big problem in my city you know... you're lucky I don't send you to jail." he sat in the other chair on the other side of the table, "So,tell me, what is your name?" he asked, looking me straight in the eye,

"P-Phoenix." I said,

"And how old are you Phoenix?"

"Fifteen."

"You're too young to be going to jail for stealing, how do you manage to dodge the police."

"I-I don't know." I shrugged, this man scared the crap out of me... then again, a lot of people do,

"Do your parents know about what you are doing?"

"No, I don't have parents." I said sternly,

"I didn't think so, as of now you're on high watch." he got up and walked away, leaving me alone in the room.

I waited for a few seconds and was about to leave when another person walked into the room, I could tell by the sound of his footsteps that he was my chaser. He had light sandy-brown hair and was fairly muscular, "Looks like you're under my watch from now on, my name is Clint Barton, but you can call me Clint." Obviously... "I'll take off the handcuffs if you promise not to use your fists to punch us and try to escape." I looked down at my wrists, then back at him and nodded. He grabbed a key and unlocked the handcuffs, I rubbed my wrists because they hurt, "Alright, we have some things for you to do."

"Okay." I said and followed him out the door.

He took me to another room where two guys were standing, "Dr. Banner, Tony, this is Phoenix." Clint gestured to me,

"Phoenix, we are going to do some tests on you." Tony said, I gave him a puzzled look,"Does she speak... at all?"

"She's shy, but she knows how to talk." Clint said and looked at me,

"Well, we're going to test you to see if you have any illnesses." Tony finished,I nodded and sat on the table.

Dr. Banner did the normal things, blood pressure, reflexes, eyesight, all that stuff. "Alright, now we just need to do some blood tests." Tony said and was holding a giant syringe,

"No!" I kicked Tony in the stomach, "I do not do needles!" I said and pulled my knees to my chest,

"Come on, you just need to-" Tony was still holding the syringe,

"No!" I wouldnt go down without a fight. I was kicking and screaming until Clint pinned me down and Tony stabbed something into my side,

"Shh... calm down." Clint said and I slowly fell asleep.

When I woke up I was strapped down to the table, "Hey! What's going on?!" I struggled to get free,

"You were making a fuss so we strapped you down to the table." Tony said, looking over some charts,

"Let me go!" I said still trying to break free,

"Promise not to kick anymore."

"Okay, okay, I promise." I said. Tony unstrapped meme, "Thanks." I looked around, "Where's Clint?"

"He's talking to his partner Natasha."

"Oh..." I said looking down,

"When's the last time you had a haircut?"

"I don't know." I looked at my long red hair, it went all the way down to my lower back. The last time I had a haircut as probably when I was seven, and I cut it myself.

"Maybe you should get it cut." Tony said,

"Maybe." I said and hopped off the table, Clint walked into the room, "Time for lunch." He said, I followed him out the room.

At the lunch table I sat next to Clint and Tony. Dr. Banner, a girl with short, curly red hair and a guy with blondish-brown hair were sitting on the other side of the table. "Fury told me that he needs us for another crisis." The girl said,

"Nat, he always needs us for those." Tony said,

"Right, but this time he said we might need her." Nat gestured to me.


End file.
